


Tudo por um alfa

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Lupus Eren, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apenas dois bombeiros gostosos prestes a foderem, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren é meio fdp, Hange e Eren são melhores amigos, Knotting, Levi só queria paz, M/M, Muitos palavrões, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Subordinado/Chefe, Subordinate/Boss, Talvez eu adicione mais tags, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), flex, marcação de território
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: [ABO; ALFA X ALFA] Levi Ackerman é um alfa Capitão-Médico do 104º Quartel do Corpo de Bombeiro e sua vida estava em perfeito equilíbrio e paz até a chegada do novo oficial concursado, um alfa lúpus extremamente insolente, ousado e cheio de si. O alfa recém chegado parecia ser para Levi, nada além de sua mais nova dor de cabeça, mas as coisas pioram quando Levi nota que o alfa lúpus tem segundas e terceiras intenções.「Ereri/Riren」
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou trazendo minhas fanfics de uma outra plataforma pra cá, então se você acabou de conhecer meu trabalho, por favor desconsidere o ritmo de postagem, eu sou mais lenta que isso!
> 
> Essa fic nasceu de um jogo no twitter que eu fiz com uns ereriren shippers de lá, então deixa eu agradecer aqui a todos que votaram e escolheram o plot pra ele ficar assim e obrigada especial pra Alej que betou pra mim obrigada <3
> 
> Espero que gostem, o Eren é meio filho da puta e muito ousado nessa fic skshskshsjshs por favor não odeiem meu menino, eu acho que a fic é meio crack meio pwp vocês levam a sério se quiserem,,,,,

Introdução:

O universo ABO trata-se de híbridos de lobos classificados como Alfas, Betas e Ômegas, dentre eles, ainda temos os Alfas lúpus e Ômegas lúpus, versões mais extremas destes dois. Sendo o Alfa lúpus bem mais agressivo e dominante do que um Alfa comum, e Ômegas lúpus bem mais sensíveis e irresistíveis que Ômegas comuns.

Na sociedade atual, todos são obrigados a usarem supressores que reprimam os feromônios, chegando a ser considerado crime em algumas cidades sair nas ruas durante o período do Cio, que dura em média 3 dias. Qualquer Alfa que for pego circulando pela cidade no seu período de Cio pode ser preso na hora. Com Ômegas podem ser presos ou levados a um hospital, dependendo de quão consciente de seu estado o ômega está no momento do flagrante.

Neste universo não existem parceiros destinados ou almas gêmeas, mas uma vez que os parceiros trocam mordidas a ligação é eterna, uma separação entre pessoas que compartilham mordida poderia causar de doenças como depressão e fobia à até mesmo a morte de um deles ou de ambos.

O segundo gênero é determinado com um exame de sangue nos primeiros minutos de vida do recém-nascido, Eren Yeager era filho de dois alfas lúpus, já era bem difícil ver dois alfas juntos, e dois alfas lúpus era ainda mais raro e deu origem a outro lúpus como já era de se esperar, e desse modo, ainda como o esperado, um alfa criado por alfas deu origem a um garoto arrogante, mimado e cheio de si, ou ao menos, era o que Eren deixava transparecer. No entanto, todos os amigos do rapaz sabiam que não era desse jeito, o rapaz raramente usava sua posição para pressionar e intimidar ômegas e betas, mas o jogo mudava quando se tratava de alfas.

Quando criança, Eren sentia que odiava os alfas, sempre sentiu uma genuína diversão em usar seus feromônios de lúpus para deixá-los a sua mercê, mas foi só na adolescência que Eren começou a sentir atração pelos alfas que tanto humilhava, seu jogo seguiu o mesmo, mas agora sua intenção não era diminuí-los e sim fazê-los implorar por si, implorarem por um pouco de atenção do lúpus.

Foi inclusive, em um de seus jogos que conheceu Hange Zoe, que veio a se tornar uma grande amiga, Hange no caso era namorada de um alfa que Eren estava tentando seduzir, assim que a garota percebeu o que acontecia, agiu de uma maneira que Eren nunca tinha visto antes, ao invés de se aborrecer com a situação ou temer o lúpus, a garota ficou entusiasmada com a ideia de ver seu namorado ser tomado por outro alfa, a situação acabou se contornando não da forma que Eren havia planejado, mas ele não achou ruim. Teve a oportunidade de participar de um ménage e fazer uma amizade com uma moça meio louca. Dali em diante os dois marcaram várias saídas juntos e Hange até mesmo se sentia no poder de escolher quem seriam as próximas vítimas do rapaz.

Mesmo com a proximidade entre os dois, Eren não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso quando passou pelas portas do quartel e viu a moça em pé de braço abertos para o receber. Sim, de fato o rapaz havia informado a ela que havia sido selecionado em um concurso público e agora seria oficial-enfermeiro naquele quartel, mas Hange nunca havia dito com o que trabalhava, e muito menos que seria sua veterana no Corpo de Bombeiros.

— Eu não acredito, cachorra por que você não me avisou? — Eren perguntou meio brincalhão, ainda que só Hange entendesse que o Lúpus estava brincando.

— Eu queria muito ver essa sua cara de otário quando descobrisse que  euzinha sou sua veterana! — Respondeu divertida e uma onda de choque se alastrou pela recepção do local, havia alguns oficiais-socorristas por ali e ninguém era idiota, o cheiro de um alfa lúpus era inconfundível e exalava poder e dominância, e Hange estava por tratar alguém assim como se fosse um beta.

— Vai tomar no cu, Hange. Seja útil e me apresente o lugar. — Eren acabou por usar um tom um pouco mais dominante que fez a moça erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas logo entendeu que o rapaz fez isso só pra que as pessoas ao redor entendessem que essa intimidade era apenas da Hange, qualquer outro que tentasse falar com ele dessa forma acabaria se fodendo.

— É pra já! — Fez uma continência em brincadeira e continuou — Vou começar pelo Capitão já que é provavelmente a única coisa que vai te interessar... — Cochichou apenas para Eren ouvir.

— Do que você tá falando? Eu não vim pra cá comer meu chefe, eu genuinamente quero trabalhar normalmente e... — Cortou a própria fala.

— Bom dia, Capitão! Eu estava indo agora mesmo apresentar o novo recruta a você, este é Eren Yeager, oficial-enfermeiro, foi ele quem foi selecionado no último concurso. — O dito “Capitão” se tratava de um homem de baixa estatura, cabelos e roupas tão bem arrumados que parecia que tinham ouvido uma ordem de não se moverem. Além disso, Eren pôde notar aqueles olhos afiados que se cerraram em uma expressão que misturava desgosto e apreensão pelo o que estava vendo na sua frente e Eren teve que conter sua vontade de soltar seus feromônios pelo quartel, pois além de ser falta de educação, ele com certeza tomaria algum tipo de advertência do seu superior que o avaliava com cada vez mais desgosto em sua expressão.

— Você me trouxe a porra de um lúpus, caralho? — Finalmente se pronunciou, sem poupar nas palavras, aquilo quase fez Eren ficar de queixo caído. Quem aquele alfa baixinho de merda achava que era pra falar assim dele, ainda mais ignorando sua presença e se dirigindo apenas para Hange?

— Sim, capitão, a porra de um lúpus. — Eren respondeu, agora sem nem ao menos tentar esconder seu descontentamento, estendendo a mão para o mais baixo em cumprimento, mas tendo seu pulso agarrado, logo tomando um chute na canela que o fez ajoelhar e seu braço agora estava preso atrás das costas. Eren agora fazia uma contagem regressiva de 100 a 0 para manter o controle.

— Você aqui é um subordinado, eu não aperto mãos, oficial Yeager, você faz continência e eu aprovo ou não. Vá se acostumando e não me cause problemas. — Disse e então soltou o braço do rapaz, agora buscando seu queixo para encará-lo nos olhos. — Melhor assim, não acha?

— Claro, Capitão. — Eren respondeu lambendo os lábios sem quebrar o contato visual que os dois tinham estabelecido. O aperto no queixo do rapaz foi folgado e não demorou para que o Capitão sumisse de volta para onde tinha saído, deixando Eren de joelhos e Hange com uma expressão divertida para trás.

— Filho da puta... — Eren conseguiu dizer ao terminar sua contagem mental.

— É, o Capitão pode ser meio assim, mas do lado de fora ele é bem mais de boa.

— Você tem amizade com ele fora daqui? — Eren estava de fato impressionado, e até um tanto ofendido, pois isso significava que Hange havia mantido o homem em segredo.

— Antes que você me acuse de traição, eu tava tentando te apresentar a ele já tem um tempo, mas o filho da puta fugiu em todas as vezes e eu tive que improvisar com outros alfas não tão interessantes... — Disse e logo virou para chamar o rapaz para que pudessem continuar o tour pelo quartel. — Não faça bico pra mim alfa mimado. — Ela repreendeu.

— Foi sacanagem, Hange, muita sacanagem. — Reclamou, ainda sem querer dar voz a seus próprios pensamentos, mas nem precisou, pois Hange o fez.

— Eu sei, ele é exatamente o seu tipo, eu tentei meu querido Eren, mas o diabo é difícil de sair da toca, só vive de trabalho e casa e as únicas duas vezes que consegui fazer ele sair, você tava ocupado num cio e outra vez estava estudando. — Explicou em um suspiro.

— Não tem problema, pelo mesmo ele não tem como fugir de mim aqui... — Disse num tom pensativo que fez Hange querer rir. Os dois acabaram por terminar a tour, tocando vez ou outra no assunto do Capitão, onde os dois zoavam sobre melhores abordagens e coisas do tipo.

Aquele dia acabou sendo mais tranquilo do que pensavam, fazendo a primeira missão de  Eren só acontecer quase no fim do seu turno quando um acidente rodoviário aconteceu envolvendo 3 carros e 2 motos. Era bom estar finalmente em ação, gostava da adrenalina e do prazer que era salvar a vida de uma pessoa.  Eren gostava da ideia de ser um herói pra aquelas pessoas, nada alimentava mais o seu ego do que os agradecimentos em meio a lágrimas, sendo essa uma das razões por ter recusado tomar o lugar do seu pai como cirurgião-chefe no maior hospital da cidade, invés disso quis pegar um lugar que muitos diziam não ser digno o suficiente para um lúpus, mas Eren já estava se sentindo confortável o suficiente. Tinha a adoração, era um herói e tinha sua presa, entre muitas aspas, inalcançável. Não se arrependeria dessa escolha tão cedo na vida.

Por ser um alfa lúpus, Eren era de fato mais forte, mais rápido, seus cinco sentidos também eram bem mais apurados e isso era visto praticamente como uma vantagem descabida com os outros oficiais. Não demorou muito, dentro de poucos meses estando naquele quartel, Eren já era uma espécie de funcionário do mês, havia salvado mais vidas naqueles meses do que muitos ali fizeram em anos. Ainda que não fosse uma competição, o alfa se sentia tentado a ser o melhor, a chamar atenção, a estar nos holofotes, a ter os olhos do Capitão Ackerman em si, mas nada do que fazia impressionava aquele homem, Eren sentia que ainda que ele fosse o super-homem e salvasse a cidade inteira, o Ackerman ainda o olharia como se aquilo não tivesse sido mais do que sua obrigação, o que de fato, era apenas a obrigação do Eren como bombeiro e isso o frustrava mais do que conseguia pôr em palavras, e isso não passou despercebido pelos seus colegas de trabalho. Não que soubessem a razão por trás do estresse do oficial Yeager, mas os feromônios descontrolados e pesados deixavam claro o suficiente que ele estava puto.

E foi assim que ele foi para dentro da sala reservada do Capitão.

Naquela manhã específica, Eren estava ainda mais irritadiço, e seu próximo cio estava prestes a acontecer, o que só piorava a situação. Assim que passou pelas portas do quartel, todos podiam sentir aqueles feromônios fortes atravessarem o local, deixando todos em alerta, ninguém ousava fazer um som sequer. Exceto, é claro, o Capitão Levi Ackerman que suspirou pesado e pisando como se fosse afundar o chão abaixo de seus pés, ele se aproximou do rapaz recém chegado, o pegando pela orelha e arrastando pelo prédio com destino à sua sala. A cena em questão conseguiu deixar o clima ainda mais tenso, todos assistiam àquilo com apreensão, afinal, o Capitão podia estar no comando, mas se tratava de um alfa lúpus, e quanto ao outro, ainda que fosse um alfa lúpus, aquele era seu superior direto. Uma competição onde os dois estavam praticamente em pé de igualdade, mas para a surpresa da maioria ali presente, o oficial Yeager não parecia estar se importando. O que as pessoas não entendiam era se: A) O Yeager não via o Ackerman como digno de competir contra, ou B) O Yeager estava “ok” com o Ackerman o tratando assim. E ainda que escolhessem uma opção, uma terceira pergunta rondava suas mentes: Por quê?!

— Que merda tá acontecendo com você, hein?! — Levi perguntou em um tom voz baixo, mas claro o suficiente para que Eren pudesse sentir a raiva que o outro estava sentido.  _ Sexy. _ Pensou, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso ladino no seu rosto ao finalmente ter sua orelha solta de forma bruta junto com um empurrão para dentro da sala que foi trancada no mesmo instante.

— Nada? — Perguntou de volta como um péssimo ator.

— Eu  tô recebendo reclamações sobre você todos os dias, seu merda! E sabe porque eu ainda não tinha puxado você pela orelha até aqui? — Perguntou retoricamente e viu o mais alto erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento. — Por que você estava fazendo um bom serviço! Mas assim não dá, que porra, caralho! Eu não sei que porra de superioridade de lúpus de merda você tá querendo propor aqui, mas este é o MEU quartel, ou você se coloca no seu lugar ou você nunca mais vai sair numa missão em campo, eu tenho autoridade total pra te prender na burocracia e eu vou. — Falou aumentando o volume da sua voz conforme sentia a raiva tomar conta do seu autocontrole, logo puxando a própria franja para trás numa tentativa se conter.

— Você acha que fiz um bom trabalho? — Perguntou, ignorando todo o resto que havia acabado de ouvir.

— Onde você tá com a cabeça, inferno?! — Levi questionou, sem perceber a mudança brusca nos feromônios do moreno a sua frente. — Enfim, você não vai sair dessa sala hoje, vai ficar preso no trabalho burocrático sob minha supervisão até aprender a ser gente. Eu não estou com a menor paciência pra sua merda de lúpus do caralho, você vai buscar sua mesa, colocar aqui — Apontou para um local mais vago da sala. — E explicar o que merda tá acontecendo enquanto você faz o trabalho que eu vou pegar pra você.

Eren não respondeu nada, logo recebendo um forte  pisão no seu pé.

— Seu superior te deu uma ordem, seu merdinha, o que você tem que falar?

— É pra já, senhor! — Fez uma continência de imediato.

— Rápido antes que eu decida que você fica melhor limpando os banheiros. — Decretou e viu o alfa maior sair pela porta rapidamente.

Eren foi direto até sua mesa, desativando todos os fios do seu computador e jogando tudo por cima numa bagunça, logo levantando a mesa com tudo em cima e indo de volta na direção da sala do superior, deixando muita gente curiosa. Ainda teve que dar uma segunda viagem para buscar sua cadeira, quando foi interceptado por Hange.

— O que rolou?

— Estou de castigo, — Disse simplista, para então completar — ou ao menos  _ ele _ acha que estou... — Disse abrindo um sorriso sacana, e a troca de olhares entre os dois já deixava tudo claro. Eren podia adorar estar em campo, mas jamais jogaria fora a oportunidade de finalmente estar a sós com seu superior, não quando ele agora tomava sua mente por completo.

— Vou querer os detalhes...

— E eu não irei poupá-los. — Respondeu, saindo logo dali com um aceno já de costas para a mulher.

Ao entrar na sala, Levi já estava sentado em sua cadeira e só apontou para que Eren primeiro viesse se apresentar.

— Mais calmo?

— Sim, senhor.

— Agora me diga, qual é o motivo pra essa merda? Eu pensei que seria o seu cio, mas já tem umas 2 semanas que você tá assim, dá pra explicar? — Questionou enquanto arrumava algumas coisas em sua mesa.

— Frustração sexual.

— Como é que é? — Perguntou incrédulo por duas razões em especial, o alfa lúpus que tem trazido um enxame de ômegas para o quartel dele estar sexualmente frustrado, e este mesmo alfa lúpus admitir aquilo sem nenhum problema quando a maioria dos alfas jamais deixaria alguém saber que eles estão com uma vida sexual insatisfatória.

— Frustração sexual, Capitão.

— Eu entendi da primeira vez. — Respondeu e ouviu um resmungo baixo com um “Você perguntou...” que resolveu ignorar para preservar sua sanidade mental, aquele alfa estava fazendo da sua vida um inferno. — Mas então, por que você não arruma alguém pra foder de uma vez?

— Já arrumei, senhor. — Respondeu, e não era mentira, Eren tinha seu alvo e coincidentemente o alvo estava sentado à sua frente.

— Então faça o favor de fodê-lo hoje e voltar com os feromônios controlados amanhã. — Eren teve que arrumar um autocontrole de dentro da sua alma para não rir disto.  _ Faria com todo prazer, Capitão.  _ Pensou.

— Eu não acho que ele quer ser fodido hoje, senhor. — Disse sério.

— Você é um lúpus, quem não quer abrir as pernas pra você? — Perguntou sem realmente refletir sobre suas palavras.

— Isso significa que você aceitaria abrir as pernas pra mim, Capitão? 

Eren não teve tempo de realmente reagir, num instante estava olhando para seu superior com um sorriso sacana no rosto, no outro estava com a cabeça pressionada contra a mesa e tinha que admitir que a pressão aplicada realmente machucava.

— Salve suas piadinhas de merda para seus colegas, eu sou seu superior e você me deve respeito. — Eren nunca tinha ouvido Levi falar daquele jeito, tão baixo, tão grave e tão perto da sua orelha que foi inevitável sentir seu pau dizer oi.  _ Patético.  _ Pensou sobre si mesmo enquanto se questionava o porquê de estar agindo como um adolescente hormonal. Sim, seu chefe era um alfa gostoso e exatamente o seu tipo, mas não justifica virar a cadelinha dele.

— Não era piada, senhor. — Disse apenas para ter a cabeça batida contra a mesa outra vez, deixando escapar um gemido que fez com que o superior o soltasse e voltasse a se encostar na cadeira, claramente desconfortável.

Eren estava quase satisfeito em ver Levi desconcertado sem saber se ficava constrangido ou irritado, e por isso fez questão de imaginar o fodendo contra aquela mesa só para ajudar sua ereção a ficar bem visível.

— Posso começar meu trabalho ou o senhor tem mais alguma pergunta? — Perguntou finalmente erguendo a cabeça que tinha preferido deixar onde Levi havia batido contra.

— Só vá logo. — Suspirou, indo de uma expressão de tédio a revolta assim que bateu os olhos na ereção do outro a sua frente agora que havia se levantado. — Você está em local de trabalho, controle o seu pau.

— Sabe, capitão, não teria acontecido se você não provocasse tanto. — Disse em um tom divertido enquanto se direcionava à sua mesa no canto improvisado da sala.

E Levi teria o mandado tomar no cu se não fosse pelo alarme alto que soou no quartel, avisando sobre mais uma emergência.

— Quando eu voltar quero ver avanço nisso e se essa sala estiver com uma gota de porra eu vou acabar com a sua raça! — Falou e logo saiu pela porta, mas não sem a bater com uma força exagerada.

Eren queria muito resistir a vontade de sacanear com a cara de Levi e autocontrole não era o seu forte então mandou uma mensagem para Hange.

** Eren: ** Tem como você vigiar essa porta? O Capitão saiu e eu não quero ser incomodado por curiosos.

** Hange:  ** O que você vai fazer Eren?

Eren não respondeu, invés disso se levantou e foi até a cadeira que seu superior antes estava sentado, desabotoando sua calça e liberando seu pau do aperto anterior.

— Você iria odiar isso, não é,  _ capitão _ ? — Perguntou com um pouco de ironia em sua voz ao segurar seu pau por cima da cueca fazendo uma massagem pesada, logo não sendo o suficiente, então retirou o tecido do caminho, começando a bombeá-lo num ritmo quase urgente. Estar a tanto tempo sem gozar e o fato daquela sala estar impregnada com o cheiro do outro alfa foram motivos suficientes para que Eren não conseguisse durar tanto e acertasse a cadeira de Levi, pintando o couro preto com jatos brancos de porra.

Enquanto esperava sua respiração ficar regularizada, Eren passou as mãos em suas glândulas aromáticas e começou a espalhar seu cheiro pela mesa de seu superior, quando se sentiu satisfeito, ajeitou as próprias roupas, virou a cadeira para trás e saiu da sala com certa pressa até o banheiro onde ia pegar algum papel higiênico para limpar a bagunça que tinha feito, voltando para a sala ainda mais rápido assim que pegou o que precisava.

Naquele momento, o alfa lúpus se sentia como um pintor admirando sua obra prima, era uma pena apagar aquilo, não era?! Pensando nisso ele sacou o celular de seu bolso, tirando uma foto da cadeira no estado em que estava e agora satisfeito que tinha uma lembrança física do seu ato, usou o papel higiênico para limpar tudo antes que Levi voltasse e como não era bobo, voltou ao banheiro para jogar tudo fora no lixo de lá. Nunca deixe a prova do crime no local do crime. 

Por sorte de Eren, e azar de todos os outros envolvidos, o último chamado estava sendo demorado, então ele pôde espalhar mais um pouco do seu cheiro pela sala e ainda terminar seu trabalho, saindo de lá apenas no horário de almoço para socializar um pouco na cozinha de funcionários. 

— Por que você não respondeu minhas mensagens seu fodido? — Hange questionou assim que viu o homem entrar na cozinha, estavam apenas os dois e uma ômega que Eren via muito indo até a sala do capitão.

— Desculpa, tava ocupado... O capitão me encheu de trabalho, eu sinto que serei marcado como o bombeiro que ele mais odeia. — Fez drama, sabendo que o ponto fraco de qualquer ômega era ver um alfa insatisfeito, sendo assim atraindo facilmente a atenção da moça. Hange estranhou de início, mas sabia como Eren era e resolveu acompanhar o jogo.

— Sinto muito, Eren... O capitão é gente boa uma vez que você chega a conhecê-lo melhor. — Disse usando um tom compreensivo.

— Como vocês duas fizeram ele gostar de vocês? Eu realmente não queria ficar dando uma imagem ruim de mim... — Disse apelando para um olhar de cachorrinho perdido que quase fez Hange engasgar enquanto pensava em como o maldito conseguia ser falso.

— Ah, eu não diria que o capitão gosta de mim. — A moça respondeu tímida, mas aceitando ter sido inclusa conversa. — Você só precisa dá-lo um pouco de tempo, oficial Yeager.

— Ah, por favor, me chame de Eren, quando usam meu sobrenome eu sempre acho que fiz algo errado. — Revelou num tom charmoso, pegando uma das mãos da moça para deixar um beijo casto. — Mas eu não concordo que seja o caso, Hal, você é a única que deixa o almoço dele lá por exemplo...

— Se eu for te chamar de Eren, você deveria me chamar de Petra... E eu só vou deixar porque as vezes ele fica imerso no trabalho e esquece de comer, fico preocupada...

— Você tem certeza que posso te chamar assim? Eu bem queria que alguém se preocupasse assim comigo, mas como você vê, até meus amigos me tratam mal ou você já presenciou a Hange sendo doce comigo?

— Tá cuspindo no prato que te alimenta, Eren? — Hange perguntou o acusando com uma faca de serrinha que estava usando para cortar sua carne.

— Jamais. — Disse fazendo um carinho no cabelo da mulher.

— Está tudo bem,  er .. Eren. Que tal você começar a levar o almoço do capitão? Talvez faça ele gostar um pouco mais de você...

— Hm... — Fez que pensava apesar que todo seu teatro havia sido justamente para chegarem neste ponto. — Sinceramente, e se ele se estressar ainda mais por estar vendo o meu rosto? — Perguntou como se fosse um segredo. — Mas, eu aceitaria fazer isso com uma condição.

—  Hã ? — As duas mulheres perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Petra, se você aceitar almoçar comigo todos os dias eu talvez arrume forças para entregar o almoço do capitão, até mesmo um chá se ele quiser.

— Ousado... — Hange disse rindo um pouco.

— Mas é claro que eu entendo completamente se você recusar, afinal você é uma ômega sem — Resolveu não botar em palavras, afinal seria rude, mas indicou com o dedo batendo no pescoço onde geralmente ficam as marcas de mordida que os casais deixam um no outro. — Você sabe... As pessoas podem falar.

— Você tem razão, mas obrigada pelo convite.

— Tem um jeito de contornar isso, eu posso estar aqui e ainda podíamos chamar o  Falco , sabem? O garotinho do jovem aprendiz, ele parece tão perdido... — Hange se pronunciou. 

— Sim, isso seria ótimo! — Petra concordou.

— Então está decidido... Amanhã compro algo pro capitão, por sinal, do que ele gosta?

— Uhm ... Eu não sei, eu  só entrego a ele, é geralmente ele mesmo quem traz e deixa ai guardado.  — Explicou, e Eren sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse saído dos seus ombros. Então a ômega não estava o cortejando com o almoço, apenas levando até ele... Isso ainda não a tirava  da lista de potenciais ameaças, mas ao menos ele poderia facilmente substituí-la .

— Entendo... Bom, melhor assim,  eu poderia acabar correndo o risco de fazer besteira, né?  — Falou descontraído enquanto ajeitava sua própria comida.

O restante deste intervalo os três passaram conversando sobre qualquer assunto que Hange puxava,  e assim que terminou de comer, Eren pediu licença para voltar ao trabalho , mas já sabendo que teria que responder as dezenas de mensagens da amiga antes de realmente fazer qualquer coisa.

** Mensagens não lidas (11) **

** Hange:  ** Eren?

Eren o que você vai fazer?

O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?????

EU ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO

VOLTA AQUI E ME RESPONDE ALFA MALDITO

PUTA QUE PARIU TOMARA QUE O LEVI CHEGUE E COMA SEU CU

SE BEM QUE VOCÊ IA GOSTAR

TOMARA QUE ELE CHEGUE E COMA OUTRO ALFA NA SUA FRENTE

AI SIM EU QUERO VER O MACHÃO

Sério Eren, me responde ai faz o favor

ERENNNNNNN

** Eren:  ** Eu bati a melhor punheta da minha vida

** Hange:  ** MENTIRA!!!!!!

PUTA QUE PARIU O LEVI VAI TE MATAR

** Eren:  ** Ele só vai ficar sabendo disso quando eu quiser

Mas vai ser bom ver ele sentado na minha porra

Pois é Hange, bem na cadeira dele...

** Hange:  ** VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA

POR ISSO EU TE AMO

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK EU PAGARIA PRA VER A REAÇÃO DELE QUANDO SOUBER DISSO

** Eren:  ** E marquei a sala inteira,  ele vai ter que se acostumar com meu cheiro mais cedo ou mais tarde

** Hange:  ** Falando em cheiro, ele não vai sentir o cheiro de porra na cadeira?

** Eren:  ** Eu limpei né caralho, n o máximo ele vai sentir meus feromônios meio alterados pelo prazer, mas pode passar batido por eu ter marcado a sala inteira... 

** Hange:  ** Boa sorte, a galera voltou agora

** Eren:  ** Vou buscar o almoço dele, você acha que ele curte romance ou??

** Hange:  ** Levi? Romance? KKKKKKKKKK

** Eren:  ** Eu ia lançar umas velas na sala

** Hange:  ** Você ia tacar fogo no quartel, isso sim

** Eren:  ** Ainda bem que eu poderia botar ele nos meus braços e falar: Não se preocupe eu sou bombeiro

** Hange:  ** PODREEEE!

Eren acabou guardando o celular quando ouviu a porta abrir, aproveitando pra correr pra fora assim que Levi colocou um pé pra dentro e foi direto buscar o almoço do homem.

— EREN YEAGER!!! — O Capitão gritou de dentro da sala e  Eren queria apenas rir, não demorando para voltar para a sala do superior já com o almoço dele numa bandeja.

— QUE PORRA É ESSA YEAGER?  — Gritou, ainda que o homem estivesse agora na sua frente.

— Seu almoço, capitão.  — Respondeu colocando  a bandeja com a quentinha do homem sobre a mesa.

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu  tô falando seu filho da puta arrombado, POR QUE CARALHOS MINHA SALA TÁ FEDENDO A  UMA  PORRA DE ALFA LÚPUS NO CIO?

Eren fingiu estar analisando o cheiro da sala por um instante para então fazer uma cara de inocente.  — Cheiro de alfa lúpus no cio é bem pior.

— É mesmo, engraçadinho? — Perguntou enquanto se aproximava do mais alto, o puxando pela gola da camisa para aproximar seus rostos. — Você vai abaixar aqui e fazer flexões contando em voz alta, só vai parar quando eu disser que é pra parar, entendeu?

— Sim senhor!  — Respondeu de prontidão com uma continência, já se abaixando para começar.

As primeiras 400 foram bem tranquilas para o alfa, afinal, ser um alfa tinha suas vantagens físicas e ser um alfa lúpus tinha ainda mais, mas foi lá pelas 700 e poucas que  Eren começou a diminuir o ritmo. O Capitão já tinha terminado de almoçar e também alguns trabalhos, no fundo de sua mente, Eren acreditava que o homem havia se acostumado a contagem e esquecido que Eren estava ali sofrendo para fazer tantas flexões.

— Você está ficando mais lento... — Disse após uns instantes, pegando o subordinado de surpresa. — Será que algumas flexões é pedir demais de você?

Como se as palavras fossem combustível,  Eren voltou ao ritmo de antes, se punindo mentalmente por ter se deixado cair nas provocações de um alfa qualquer, ainda que Levi não fosse realmente um alfa qualquer e ele sabia muito bem disso. Não era qualquer alfa que iria tratá-lo desse jeito e sair ileso.

— Ok, Yeager, — Mandou o outro parar as flexões — vai continuar sendo um babaca cheio de si enchendo a porra do meu saco ou vai ajoelhar-

— Uma mamada? Por que não pediu logo? —  Eren insinuou, ficando de joelhos e colocando a língua pra fora na frente do capitão que sorriu ao inferir um chute no homem, o fazendo cair no chão para então colocar seu pé entre as pernas de Eren.

— Peça desculpas, Yeager. — Ordenou colocando um pouco de pressão contra o pau do rapaz abaixo do seu pé.

— Pedir desculpas pelo o que exatamente? Por você ter me provocado? Por ter um cheiro irresistível? Por ter feito meu trabalho? Por te obedecer? Ou-

— Por essa atitude de merda, Yeager. — Pressionou o pé mais para baixo, onde sabia que iria realmente doer. — Vou precisar explodir seu saco antes de você se desculpar?

— Se o que te incomoda são minhas respostas, tudo bem, eu paro, me desculpe capitão... — Disse tentando não demonstrar que estava sentindo dor.

— Melhor assim, agora vá limpar esse suor e termine tudo que tá na sua mesa. — Declarou antes de se retirar da sala, deixando o subordinado ainda no chão.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pela demora e também pelo capítulo curto, como a fic vai ser pequena, resolvi não jogar tudo de uma vez pra causar um pouquinho de suspense e tals...

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o episódio, apelidado pelo próprio Yeager como “histórico”, tinha acontecido. Após gozar na cadeira do seu chefe, vê-lo sentar-se ali todos os dias exigia um certo autocontrole para não deixar transparecer o orgulho que sentia de ter bagunçado o território do outro, e bagunçaria muito mais, aquele era apenas seu aviso silencioso de que o Capitão Ackerman era sua nova presa.

Durante essas duas semanas ele teve de se ausentar para passar seu Cio em casa, o que teria sido um tédio total por não ter escolhido ninguém para passar o período com ele, mas tudo mudou de figura quando  Hange em uma mensagem falou que Levi havia perguntado sobre ele duas vezes, isso lhe rendeu boas masturbações pensando em o que poderia estar passando na mente do outro alfa, saudades talvez? Ou estava preocupado de que  o lúpus estivesse naquele momento bagunçando a cama com outro alguém? 

Ainda que boa parte disso fosse a autoestima elevada do homem falando,  Eren realmente acreditava que mexia um pouco com outro, que era praticamente impossível que Levi não estivesse no mínimo curioso sobre ele, principalmente por ainda mantê-lo de castigo em sua sala e fazê-lo fazer abdominais ou flexões infinitas sempre que  Eren o provoca, fazendo questão de observar, mas sem deixar os feromônios escaparem,  o lúpus odiava aquele autocontrole  ridículo do homem.

Nessas últimas semanas, exceto os dias que ficou de folga,  Eren levou o almoço de Levi todos os dias, prestando bem atenção no que o outro costumava comer, pois pensava em surpreendê-lo qualquer dia e cozinhar para ele, pois esse era um de seus dotes secretos que por alguma razão sentia uma certa vontade de revelar ao outro alfa.

Já para Levi, as últimas semanas estavam sendo no mínimo extremamente estressantes,  Eren continuava a marcar todo o seu escritório o que fazia até suas roupas ficarem com o cheiro do enfermeiro, por sorte eram ambos bombeiros e não ficavam tanto tempo com os pacientes e todos os funcionários sabiam o que  Eren estava fazendo para irritá-lo, do contrário, se trabalhassem em um hospital com certeza já haveriam mil fofocas de como ele havia virado a putinha  do lúpus , pois era assim que ele cheirava a maior parte do tempo dentro do quartel.

Não que não houvessem esse tipo de fofocas pelo quartel, elas só não haviam chegado aos ouvidos do Capitão, mas as pessoas não tinham culpa, do nada Levi havia colocado  Eren em sua sala sem dar explicações, todos os dias os dois ficavam trancados ali dentro e quando abriam a porta sempre saia o cheiro excitante do lúpus carregado de luxúria e desejo, se o Capitão não fosse a putinha do Oficial-Enfermeiro, ele era no mínimo seu óbvio material de punheta.

Pouco a pouco essa história foi se espalhando e a quantidade de ômegas esperando para ver e tentar seduzir o Yeager foram diminuindo consideravelmente, mas bastava trabalhar ali pra saber que ninguém além do Ackerman tinha alguma chance com aquele homem. Coisa que até começou a fazer sentido para eles, afinal, Levi era a única pessoa ali a altura daquele homem, mas muitos ainda ficavam incrédulos com o rumor e criavam diversas teorias de que na verdade tudo aquilo era para irritar o Capitão.

Outra consequência disto foi que o número de ômegas cortejando o Levi também diminuiu bastante, a maioria por terem medo do  Eren quando era claro que este estava marcando seu território, então doido é quem fosse ficar no caminho  do lúpus .

E agora, Levi estava voltando de uma missão, uma que certamente havia sido mais simples com a ajuda do mais novo e isso era mais um motivo para aumentar seu estresse. Ele estava começando a pensar que ninguém ali conseguia ser competente como  o lúpus , que ainda que fosse um grande filho da puta, ao menos servia para tirar uma pessoa de escombros sem causar um ferimento extra no processo como um de seus subordinados tinha feito. Por sorte, havia sido um corte raso no braço do homem que foi rapidamente estancado e tratado, mas isso não o deixava menos puto. Estavam ali pra salvar vidas, não as pôr em mais risco. Podia ter sido um corte fundo, podia ter pego uma artéria, podia ter infeccionado, tantas possibilidades de um desastre completo.

Seu humor conseguiu piorar quando desceu do caminhão e avistou  Eren fora da sala onde devia estar trabalhando como ele havia mandado, e acompanhado de uma moça que estava se mostrando ser mais intima que a  Hange com ele. Se ele já estranhava o oficial aceitar os abraços grudentos e algumas brincadeiras da beta, era ainda mais estranho vê-lo cuidar da moça, que até então ele não conseguiria distinguir o segundo gênero, mas era realmente cuidar, ele estava com ela abraçada a si, com o rosto afundado em seu peitoral enquanto ele fazia algum tipo de carinho em seus cabelos e falava algo próximo a sua orelha.  _ Então toda vez que eu saio esse maldito fica namorando pelo quartel?  _ Se questionou sentindo o sangue ferver, e ainda mais quando viu no relógio da parede que já passavam das 21 horas.

— Oficial Yeager, acredito que você está em horário de trabalho e não deveria ficar namorando nos arredores do prédio. — Repreendeu da forma mais calma que pôde, não queria de jeito nenhum que aquele maldito achasse que ele estava realmente incomodado com a cena. 

— Meu bem, eu vou ter que voltar agora que eu estou no plantão, mas a  Hange te leva pra casa, ok? — Falou manso para a agora identificada como “seu bem” e ômega, fazendo Levi sentir o estômago revirar de um jeito estranho, piorando quando viu  o lúpus espalhar seu cheiro na moça.

Para não ter que assistir mais daquilo, Levi apenas se apressou para os chuveiros, sempre que voltava de uma missão se sentia na obrigação de pelo menos passar rapidamente de baixo do chuveiro para tirar a poeira e as vezes fuligem que ficavam em sua pele. E assim o fez, não demorando mais que 10 minutos para sair e dar de cara com quem menos queria ver.

— Uau, assim como eu imaginei, todas as boas medidas nos lugares certos... — O moreno comentou, fazendo o alfa mais baixo revirar os olhos e ir em busca de uma toalha.

— O que quer, Yeager? — Resolveu perguntar logo e encurtar aquela interação antes que voasse no pescoço do outro apenas para relaxar, precisava descontar seu ódio em alguém e não existia alvo melhor que o lúpus.

— Além dessa bunda? Talvez o homem que vem com ela... — Flertou e logo Levi estava caindo na tentação de amassar aquela cara de pau, deferindo um soco certeiro no queixo do mais alto que cuspiu um pouco de sangue em resposta. — Ok, eu quero voltar aos resgates. — Pediu se sentando num banco de madeira comprido que tinha perto dos armários pessoais dos bombeiros.

— É com essa atitude que você vem pedir um favor ao seu superior? — Levi perguntou colocando um pé no banco e se abaixando para encarar o outro com os rostos próximos e  Eren teve de engolir seco, o homem era realmente muito sexy e devia saber disto, por um instante sua mente viajou por completo. O cabelo molhado jogado para trás de forma desajeitada, a pele branca com algumas cicatrizes discretas por onde pingos d’água passeavam e como  Eren queria lamber aquela barriga muito bem definida com vários gominhos e capturar todas essas gotas que escorriam de forma ousada pelo corpo que lhe pertencia, e de bônus uma toalha que praticamente não fazia efeito caso quisesse cobrir algo já que o pênis do mais baixo escapava pela lateral ainda que estivesse mole.  _ Deve ter um gosto tão bom.  _ Pensou o subordinado enquanto imaginava que sabor teria o gozo daquele homem.

A esta altura, os feromônios do mais novo já haviam se espalhado pelo cômodo deixando o Ackerman realmente confuso.  _ Que porra é essa? _ Pensou enojado enquanto farejava o seu redor, tornando a ver o outro praticamente babando enquanto olhava diretamente para si, aquilo era realmente a gota d’água para o alfa.

— Qual é a sua, hein? — Perguntou erguendo a cabeça do rapaz com um puxão de cabelo o fazendo soltar um arfar sexy e Levi teve de fechar a cara com aquilo. — Se depender de mim você é transferido para serviços gerais hoje mesmo.

— É mesmo, chefinho? E o que vai dizer ao Sr. Smith quando ele vier aqui próxima semana averiguar o quartel? Que colocou seu melhor bombeiro de castigo porque  esse bando de alfas molengas não aguentam meus feromônios? — Perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso. Sabia que o superior do Capitão não o deixaria manter  Eren longe por muito tempo, parte por ser  Eren Yeager, alfa lúpus filho de multimilionários famosos, parte por ser  Eren Yeager o cara que passou em 1º lugar com uma diferença grande para o segundo colocado e mostrou ótimo serviço enquanto estava ativo.

— Direi que o  lúpus babaca que ele mandou pra mim está me assediando e perturbando os colegas de trabalho, o que acha? Uma transferência ou uma justa causa?

— Então que se foda, na próxima espero que o  Reiner mate alguém pra você entender que precisa de mim lá. Aquele idiota só quer demonstrar força, o babaca do Jean só sabe falar, na hora da ação não passa de um covarde que desiste de tudo, a Annie talvez seja a única que presta, mas nunca pega plantão. Os outros nem fazem diferença alguma. Então, sinceramente, foda-se, eu vou adorar sentir esse cheirinho de frustração, fracasso e estresse em você. — Cuspiu as verdades saindo do banheiro e vestuário masculino, deixando Levi para trás.

— Maldito atrevido do caralho. — Reclamou sozinho, terminando de se vestir movido a ódio. Odiava aquela atitude do outro, odiava mais ainda saber que ele estava certo, Erwin não o deixaria fora por muito tempo e sim a equipe era formada de um bando de inúteis, ele e Annie. O restante daquela noite teve que passar aguentando o silêncio do mais novo e isso conseguia ser pior do que as provocações cotidianas. O mais baixo sabia que aquele silêncio era sobretudo perigoso.

O restante da semana  o lúpus apareceu chegando praticamente um minuto antes do horário e fedendo a diferentes alfas, já não lhe entregava o almoço, coisa que Levi estranhou, e o silêncio seguiu por todos os dias até Erwin aparecer e transferir o Yeager de volta para seu local de origem. O rapaz chegou até mesmo a estranhar estar de volta com o resto, de certa forma era estranho estar de volta, mas extremamente prazeroso ver que o Ackerman estava cada vez mais puto.

Hange podia não entender o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois, mas jamais seria capaz de esquecer de uma conversa que teve com o moreno dias antes desse rebuliço. 

** Flashback **

— Acho que vou desistir, as coisas estão indo para lados que eu vou me matar se tiver que admitir... — O moreno começou a falar, deitando-se no sofá da amiga.

— Do que exatamente você está falando? — Quis saber enquanto ligava a TV e procurava algo no catálogo de filmes da sua plataforma de  stream favorita. Fazia algum tempo que ela e o lúpus não tinham algum tempo juntos para fofocar assistindo filmes.

— Tudo... Estive pensando em voltar a ser modelo ou talvez tentar uma carreira como ator... Estou ficando entediado naquela sala o dia inteiro, não foi pra isso que fiz todo aquele alvoroço com o Grisha. — Explicou.

— Ainda sem chamar seu pai de pai?

— Ele é só um filho da puta,  Hange , um filho da puta que acontece de partilhar sangue comigo. — Cuspiu as palavras.

— Mas e o Levi? Achei que quisesse ele...

— Não sei mais, as coisas ficaram esquisitas, como eu disse, as coisas estão indo para lados que eu não quero.

— Por algum acaso  o _ madame _ se apaixonou pelo capitão? — Perguntou num tom divertido.

— Vai te  fuder ! Não é isso, mas eu sinto que estou dando importância demais pra um alfa qualquer. — Disse, ainda sabendo que Levi era tudo, menos um alfa qualquer para si. — E  to literalmente meses sem uma foda porque  hiper foquei naquele cara, meu pau precisa de atenção sabe...

— É, eu  tava estranhando isso... Por que não saímos amanhã então? — Sugeriu.

— Por que não saímos hoje? Você tá tanto tempo olhando esses filmes, já tá bem óbvio que não tem nada legal que a gente já não tenha visto.

— Ok, Yeager, vamos tirar o seu atraso, mas eu vou trocar de roupa primeiro! — Concordou e correu para o quarto para se trocar.

** Fim do Flashback **

Com essa lembrança em mente e vendo o mau humor palpável do capitão,  Hange resolveu mexer seus pauzinhos e chamá-lo para sair, ainda que soubesse que  Eren não poderia ir pois estava ocupado com Sasha, e não existia ninguém no mundo que ficasse acima de Sasha para o moreno. Com certeza  Eren a mataria por ter chamado o outro para beber sem sua presença, mas resolveria isso com ele em outro momento.

— Ei Levi, tá afim de sair pra beber hoje? Se não quiser tudo bem, eu vou sozinha, mas achei que você  tava com cara de quem precisa encher a cara então vim oferecer minha companhia... Sabe... Porque eu quero e você precisa, uma mão lava outra? — Ofereceu animadamente gesticulando de forma exagerada.

— Acho que sim, eu saio às 20 hoje, então não vejo problema nisso. — Respondeu concordando deixando a mulher a sua frente sem palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes como se realmente não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo a sua frente.

— Ok chefinho, então estarei no Bar “Meia-Noite  to em casa” às 21h, pra dar tempo você passar em casa e se ajeitar... Nos vemos lá? — Sugeriu após raciocinar que o Ackerman realmente tinha aceitado o convite, e sem precisar ser persuadido a isso.  _ Dias estranhos...  _ Pensou.

Levi apenas concordou com a cabeça, voltando ao seu trabalho, mas não por muito tempo pois logo a sirene soou pelo quartel o fazendo ter que sair correndo junto dos outros bombeiros.

— Incêndio na 7 com a 9 (Números das avenidas). Um depósito pegou fogo, os funcionários estão presos dentro. Vamos, vamos! — Ouviu a voz do Yeager estrondar no vestiário, coisa que o causou um estranho arrepio, havia esquecido de como era o alfa moreno quando estava sério. Quase sorriu de canto ao lembrar que o rapaz era de fato o melhor bombeiro dali, talvez até melhor que  si .


End file.
